Lessons from Pansy
by avdubs
Summary: Hermione has known for a few years now that she's attracted to women, but now she wants to *be* with a woman. She just never expected that woman to be Pansy Parkinson. Pure smut. One-shot.


A/N: Obligatory warning for descriptive lesbian sex, this is pure smut.

* * *

Hermione couldn't figure out how she ended up here, nor could she believe she was actually about to do this. She had been curious about her sexuality for a year or two now, but it didn't seem important when a Dark Wizard was reigning terror over her world, her school and her best friend. It was around fifth year that she started addressing her attraction for other girls. She would find herself staring at Ginny or Luna and soon other girls she didn't even know, and _sometimes_ she would let her mind drift to dirtier thoughts. What it would feel like to kiss Ginny or to have that one girl from Slytherin intertwined with her body, exploring one another. But it had been pushed to the back burner, until now. It was their seventh year, and she wanted to act on her curiosities.

And somehow that had led to flirting with Pansy Parkinson.

They were paired up as Potions partners in the beginning of the year and of course the Slytherin was downright nasty to her, insulting her whenever she had the chance. But it wasn't long before Hermione noticed Pansy's gaze would linger on her, changing from that of annoyance or loathing to one of intrigued or admiration.

Pansy had walked right up to Hermione's table one night in the library and asked if she could help her with Transfiguration. Her notion had completely blind-sided the Gryffindor, but she agreed and soon it was rare that they would be seen alone in the library. Sometimes their conversations stayed strictly on course work, and it was those nights that Hermione went back to her dorm feeling empty. But sometimes they would talk about other things, although at first innocent topics. What they did over the weekend, their plans from Christmas Holidays, complaining about their friends just to name a few.

Hermione had underestimated how observant Pansy was. She had nearly spilled a jar of ink all over her charms essay when Pansy asked Hermione if she was attracted to women.

 _"I beg your pardon!"she said indignantly._

 _The raven-haired girl raised an eyebrow, crossed her arms over her chest and stared blankly at her._

 _"I saw the way you looked at Tracey Davis in Potions today." Pansy elaborated._

 _Hermione felt a blush rise to her cheeks, and she stared guiltily at her barely started essay._

 _"So what, are you going to tell the entire school now?" she asked bitterly._

 _"Why would I do that? We're friends." she said, sounding hurt._

 _She looked up at the pretty Slytherin sitting across from her. It was hard not stare at Pansy when she spent majority of her time with her. Her sharp jaw line...her crystal blue eyes...her naturally plump lips._

 _"Have you ever kissed a girl?" Pansy asked._

 _Hermione's silence was her answer. Pansy nodded, pondering for a moment. Hermione bit her lip anxiously, wondering what Pansy was thinking of her right now. Did she think this was funny? Sweet, innocent Hermione. Kissed one boy, and that was three years ago. She didn't like to count Cormac. She shuddered at the thought._

 _"What if I told you I'm also attracted to women?" she heard Pansy say, a sly smile on her lips._

 _Hermione's breath hitched as she stared at Pansy with wide eyes._

 _"Really?"_

 _Pansy nodded, then scribbled something down on a piece of parchment and slid it to her._

 _"Say that three times in front of the Room of Requirement, Friday night, at eight o'clock. If you want to, that is." she whispered._

And that was where she was now. Inside the Room of Requirement, sitting on a bed with Pansy Parkison sitting just inches away from her. Her breathing had gone shallow and her heart was pounding against her ribcage.

"Relax, Granger. You trust me, right?" Pansy said soothingly.

She reached out to brush Hermione's hair off her shoulder, and Hermione felt her body stiffen. She did want to do this. She really did. But if she made a fool of herself, if she was horrible at this, Pansy might never let her live it down. Or she'd lose a good friend. Both thoughts made her stomach churn.

She forced herself to nod. "Yes." she whispered.

"Then trust me when I say we'll stop any time you want to, just say the word."

Hermione took a deep breath then forced herself to stare directly back at Pansy. She had never seen such a soft expression on the Slytherin girl's face.

Pansy started inching closer, her breath tickling Hermione's nose. She smelled of peppermint and vanilla and it was absolutely intoxicating. She willed herself to relax, at least she had kissed someone before. She knew what to do. At last Pansy's lips softly pressed against hers. They were soft and warm and everything Hermione imagined them to be. She felt a rush of heat course through her body and she reached to pull Pansy closer.

Her arms were around Pansy's neck, while Pansy had wrapped her arms around Hermione's waist. Hermione pressed her body against Pansy's, sighing into her mouth. She felt Pansy's tongue slip between her lips and Hermione welcomed her eagerly. But after a few seconds, Pansy pulled away and licked the extra saliva off her lips.

"How was that?" she asked.

It took a second for Hermione to gather her thoughts.

"I liked it...I really liked it." she admitted, and Godric did that feel good.

Pansy smiled and trailed a finger down Hermione's thigh. Hermione watched, her breathing going shallow again but this time for an entirely different reason. Her skin tingled at Pansy's touch. Pansy was watching too, and she became entranced in this pattern.

Finally Pansy looked up at Hermione slowly, a curious twinkle in her eye. "We could go further."

Hermione cringed, her nerves returning on full blast. "I-I don't want to be bad at...it."

Pansy cocked her head and sprawled her hand across Hermione's thigh, squeezing it reassuringly. Something at her core was beginning to stir. She was torn. She had never let fear stop her before...why should she start that now? But this meant being vulnerable in an entirely different way, a way she wasn't sure she was comfortable with.

"I can teach you." Pansy murmured suggestively.

She really was stunning, even in her school uniform. Hermione could see her breasts bulging against the material of her white button-up, and their skirts could hardly cover her long, toned legs. Her skin seemed to glow, sometimes eerily so, no matter the circumstance.

"Remember, we can stop anytime you want."

"Okay" Hermione agreed, feeling herself regain control of her anxiety.

Pansy stared at her as she unbuttoned Hermione's shirt, exposing Hermione's pale pink bra. Pansy shrugged the shirt off her shoulders and down her arms before tossing it onto the floor. She leaned forward and started peppering kisses down Hermione's neck, from right below her earlobe to the crook of her neck. When she felt Hermione's body relax, she opened her mouth and allowed herself to enjoy the taste of Hermione's olive skin. She started trailing her hands up and down Hermione's arms before moving to her chest.

Hermione let out a small moan and pressed herself into Pansy's small hands. Pansy grinned against her skin, and pushed down her bra straps. She pulled her bra down and took Hermione's nipples inbetween her fingers, pulling and pinching lightly. Pansy continued for a few moments, listening to Hermione's breathing quicken and small moans escaping every so often, before she pulled her mouth away from Hermione's shoulder.

"Do the same to me, Granger." Pansy ordered.

Hermione felt that familiar stirring in her core and she smiled shyly as Pansy resumed her position. With slightly shaking hands, Hermione unbuttoned Pansy's shirt and took off her bra, throwing them both carelessly aside. She smiled at the feel of Pansy's breasts in her hands, her nipples already growing hard. She began to mirror Pansy's movements against her own breasts. Hermione managed to lean forward and latch onto Pansy's neck.

She was actually doing this and it felt absolutely wonderful. It felt right.

She was a bit disappointed when Pansy pulled away, but she couldn't help the small gasp when Pansy took one of her breasts into her mouth, her tongue circling around her erect nipple.

"Oh Merlin." Hermione whispered, her head falling back slightly.

Pansy smiled again but retracted quickly. Hermione actually groaned and pouted at the arousing Slytherin.

"Lay down." she said.

Hermione did as she was told, unsure of what exactly Pansy was planning on doing next. Pansy moved so she was sitting behind Hermione's head and knelt on all fours so that her head was above Hermione's chest, and her chest was right above Hermione's mouth.

Pansy didn't need to tell her what do, Hermione already knew. She stretched her neck eagerly, pulling Pansy's dusky nipple into her mouth. Pansy was now sucking on her breasts, being sure to give them equal amounts of attention. Merlin this felt amazing. Hermione reached up to Pansy's other breast with her hand and resumed her pinching and pulling.

She felt the vibration of Pansy's moan against her skin and she felt her a warm and sticky spot develop in her knickers. Pansys' hands were running up and down her stomach, pausing at the waistband of her skirt. Oh Godric she wanted more of this. She never wanted to leave this room. Hermione inhaled sharply when Pansy bit her nipple, but continued toying Pansy's breast with her tongue. She could feel the heat growing between her legs and her toes began to curl. Was Pansy going to finish her off like this? She'd be able to if she kept going at this rate, but she desperately wanted more.

Pansy seemed to read her mind and slipped a hand beneath her skirt, coaxing the outside of her knickers.

"Merlin Granger, you're practically soaked already." she laughed.

Hermione smiled to herself, hoping Pansy felt proud that she was so arousing.

Pansy moved herself off of Hermione and crawled in between Hermione's legs, spreading them a apart. She smirked at the wide-eyed Gryffindor laying in front of her. When Hermione stayed silent, Pansy slid her skirt down her legs and began lightly brushing over her wet knickers.

"You're enjoying this..." she mused.

Hermione nodded eagerly. "Very much."

She glanced up at Hermione, watching her chest fall up and down. A rosy tint had taken to her cheeks and her eyes were sparkling with desire. Pansy pushed Hermione's knickers to the side and began rubbing her slowly. Hermione let out a noise between a sigh and a moan.

 _Please don't stop touching me..._ she thought to herself as Pansy's fingers were coated with her juices.

Hermione felt Pansy slip one finger inside her and she arched her back slightly. Pansy smirked and used her thumb to rub Hermione's clit gently, so gently it made Hermione's legs twitch. Then a second finger was inside her and Pansy had found a steady rhythm as she slowly pumped her fingers in and out.

"Faster...please." she moaned, squeezing her eyes shut and gripping the sheets in her fists.

But much to her displeasure, Pansy stopped. A twisted, yet delighted smile playing on her sharp features.

"I told you I was going to teach you, Granger." she drawled, slipping off her own skirt.

Hermione was quite shocked to discover that Pansy wasn't wearing any panties in the first place. Pansy laid back on the bed and spread her legs, exposing herself to the stunned Gryffindor. Hermione wasn't sure what she had been expecting, but was surprised to see Pansy was fully bare down there.

Hermione began to move towards the Slytherin but Pansy stopped her. She sat up and slid her fingers into Hermione one more time. She then held her juice coated finger in front of Hermione.

"Taste." she ordered.

The Gryffindor's eyes widened in shock. Was Pansy serious? But when she opened her mouth to speak, Pansy shoved her finger in her mouth and refused to remove until Hermione licked her finger clean.

"It's kind of salty." Hermione admitted, cringing slightly at the taste.

Pansy dipped into her once more, this time slipping her finger into her own mouth and moaning at the taste. Hermione's jaw dropped, but she quickly recomposed herself.

"I think you taste wonderful." Pansy said, batting her eyelashes.

The Slytherin resumed her position, spreading her legs once more. She looked at Hermione expectantly. Her legs were shaking but she moved forward and sat between Pansy's legs. Tentatively, she reached out to stroke Pansy's already glistening lips. She felt flattered that she had aroused Pansy to this point, clearly she wasn't as bad at this as she expected to be.

"It's not going to bite you, Granger." Pansy teased.

Hermione glowered at her. "I know that." she snapped.

She took a deep breath and felt the flesh between the slippery lips. It was squishy and wet, odd to the touch at first. But Pansy's low moan encouraged her to continue. She found Pansy's clit and circledit with her thumb a few times.

"Thaaat's it, Granger." she hissed, arching her back slightly.

Hermione bit her lip, a devious smile playing on her lips. She slipped one finger inside Pansy, once again surprised at the texture. Godric she was wet; her liquids were beginning to drip down Hermione's fingers. Hermione found her rhythm, pulling in and out of Pansy slowly at first.

Pansy was panting and moaning, grasping at her own breasts. Hermione wasn't sure what made her do it, but she moved over Pansy, her fingers still working between her legs and quieted Pansy with a rough kiss. Pansy seemed just as surprised, but proud as Hermione felt her smile against her lips. Pansy's hands were in her curls then, grasping and bunching. Hermione swallowed her whimpers and moans as she pumped her fingers faster and faster. She thought Pansy was going to reach her climax, and maybe she was with the way her body was beginning to tense, but Pansy reached down to pull away Hermione's hand.

"One more thing I need to teach you." she heard Pansy murmur in the semi-darkness.

Hermione nodded and swallowed hard. Pansy said nothing as she grabbed Hermione's legs and with surprising strength, forced them to straddle her waist and then scooted her forward so Hermione's legs were on either side of her face. Hermione tried to speak, tried to ask Pansy what she was about to do but her words were lost when Pansy stretched her neck to between Hermione's thighs, slowly licking up the juices and sucking on her sensitive flesh.

This was deliriously wonderful. Her entire body was tingling, she could no longer think straight. Or think at all for that matter. She let a out a whimper and fisted Pansy's jet-black hair into her fists. It wasn't long before she was actually grinding against Pansy's tongue, which had now taken to swirling around and nibbling at her clit. Her tongue was so soft and warm. Hermione wondered if her juices were dripping onto Pansy's face as Pansy's had coated her fingers. Right when the tension in her body started to arise however, Pansy pushed her up by her arse.

"Turn around and bend over." Pansy ordered.

Hermione did in fact notice that Pansy's chin was glistening in the candlelight. She smirked, finding an entirely sense of arousal from the sight. Hermione did as she was told and found herself face-to-face with Pansy's bare privates just inches from her mouth.

Hermione yelped when Pansy slapped her arse before gripping her hips into place and resuming her previous licking and tantalizing. Only for a moment did Hermione hesitate, trying to focus on Pansy's specific tongue movements. She was shaking with pleasure and desperately wanted to return to the sensation.

She finally lowered her head and began licking, though gently at first. It was easy this time to just let go and enjoy the taste of Pansy; a perfect mixture of sweet and salty. She quickly found Pansy's sensitive bud and flicked it repeatedly with the tip of tongue. Pansy retaliated by sticking her tongue as far into Hermione as she could, causing Hermione to groan into the swollen flesh.

"Fuck Granger."

The only sounds filling the room where muffled groans, whimpers and slurps as their juices trickled down their privates onto the bed. Hermione had completely abandoned any sense of self-consciousness and had her head buried between Pansy's slim thighs. She was feeling her body tense, and Pansy's breath was growing more shallow. They were both on the verge she could tell. Her chest was heaving, her toes kept curling and uncurling and every time she moaned into Pansy, the Slytherin's legs would twitch at the sensation.

One, two, five more licks and they were both trembling as their orgasms coursed through their veins. Pansy shrieked a few times, vibrating against Hermione's tiny bundle of nerves that rested between Pansy's teeth. She couldn't control the shaking of her legs and she felt herself unravel, finally collapsing onto Pansy as her heart rate returned to normal.

After a few moments of silence, in which they lay there coated in sweat and juices, Hermione got up and laid against the pillows, staring up at the ceiling. Pansy watched her, trying to read the expression on her face.

"Well?"

It took a moment before Hermione felt she could answer. There were so many thoughts and emotions whirling around inside her, it was hard to make sense of it all.

"That was brilliant." she mumbled, feeling slightly embarrassed when Pansy laughed.

The raven-haired Slytherin rose and began to dress. Almost as if nothing had just happened between them. She fixed her hair with a flick of her wand and straightened her skirt.

"If you think you might like being dominated, I could show you the wonders of that too." Pansy said with a wink.

Hermione sat mouth agape, as Pansy sauntered out.

* * *

A/N: So, um, this is my first time writing a pure-smut piece. I have some ideas in the works for other Pansy/Hermione story lines, so not everything I write for them will be smut. I also don't typically write smut, so be kind in your reviews yeah? I know it's not the best of the best, but hopefully it's good enough that it's not complete shit. Enjoy!


End file.
